New Friends
by Diana Raven
Summary: Not sure where this is going yet. And though at the beginning I'm introducing Raven. It's only because I always wanted her to be in YJ. Robin and Raven have the same relationship that they have in Teen Titans.
1. Chapter 1

Robin was patrolling when he saw the ninjas. You'd think in his line of work he'd be used to it. But that was just untrue. He landed on the roof they were on quietly and watched them. They were holding a girl; she had a long blue coat, purple hair.

It couldn't be…

No…

She was slung over the shoulder of one of the ninjas. A red ring of magic surrounded the girl's middle. She looked up and her eyes widened. Yep. It was her. The purple gem in the middle of her forehead marked his friend. So, one: they were magical ninjas, two: they were kidnapping his friend, three: no! nonono! Don't say it. Don't say-

"Robin!" She screamed. The ninja's turned to see him. Then he realized that in being so caught up in _her_. He had forgotten that a ninja had been creeping up behind him. He felt the hit. Then he heard her scream.

"**_Robin_**_!_" She sent out a black/dark blue wave of magic, taking out the captures immediately surrounding her. She was also rendered unconscious after expelling so much magic (breaking a ward and knocking out the ninjas).

Robin hit his Comm. "I need help here! ASAP! Magic-wielding ninja's kidnapping an unconscious girl and I'm more than outnumbered." He said into it as he beat up the three ninja's attacking him. He didn't need to see it to know that the ninjas were running away with the girl.

M'Gann hooked them up with the link.

**_Where are you?_** M'Gann asked.

**I'm on top of a building at 5th and 7th in Gotham. **

**_Kid and Zatanna are on their way._** Kaldur said.

**The ninja's are taking the girl, their going down 6th now.**

**_I'm on my way. _**Artemis put in.

**No! Get the girl! We can't let them take her!**

**_Robin, are you-_** Zatanna asked.

**NO! Get her back!**

**_Fine. I'm going after her. _**Artemis huffed. Robin sighed a sigh of relief.

**Thank you.**

**_Rob, do you still need help?_** Zatanna asked.

**No. I'm doing just fine beating up 50 magic-wielding ninjas by myself.**

**_Dude. No need for sarcasm. Zee was just-_** Wally started.

**Talk later, fight now!**

Robin continued to beat on the ninjas. Soon he was joined by his girlfriend and best friend.

"Tropsnart sajnin tuo!" Zatanna said after about ten minutes of beating up the same ninjas, they seemed immune to pain and bruises. In an instant they were gone.

"What'd you say?" Wally asked. Zatanna shrugged.

"Nothing. Just a transport spell." She smiled.

"Yeah. Where did you transport them to?" Wally asked. Zatanna's smile faded.

"So it's not perfect. Rob-?"

Robin wasn't listening.

**Artemis. How is she?**

**_She's_ **grunt **_fine. Just a little heavy. I'm bringing her to the local hos-_**

**NO! **Zatanna and Wally turned to look at the short teenager. Why was he so upset?

**No. **

**_Rob are you-_**

**I'm fine. Just please bring her to the Cave. **

**_But-_**

**Please! **Rob took a physical breath. **Everyone. Please just listen to me. Please help her. We can't take her to the hospital.**

**_Why not?_**

**Just please… help her. I'll… explain everything later. **


	2. Chapter 2

Zatanna watched as her boyfriend sat beside another girl's bedside. She didn't know how this girl was important to him but she was. Artemis put a hand on Zatanna's shoulder.

"Are you Ok?" She asked.

Zatanna nodded. M'Gann and Kaldur were inside the room; M'Gann looking at the girl's mental health, and Kaldur at the girl's physical health. Rob wouldn't let anyone else inside. He just sat there at the girl's side. She still hadn't woken up. Kaldur and M'Gann left the room, and Zatanna stood up ready to go in.

But Kaldur put a hand on her shoulder. "No."

"But-"

"Zatanna. He needs to be alone." Kaldur said sadly.

"But-"

"Zatanna. He doesn't usually ask this of people. But just this once, he wants to be alone with her."

"He's _my_ boyfriend!"

"Yes. And he will tell us when he is ready who she is."

Kaldur left as Wally came into the waiting room. Zatanna sat down as the team (minus Kaldur) watched Robin and the girl. Then Robin sighed and rose. The team did too. They watched as he left the room. He turned the sound, so he could hear what noises were going on in the room. He sat down, and the team looked at him. Zatanna sat on one side and Wally on the other.

"Who is she?" Artemis asked.

"She's a-" Robin's breath caught. "She's a friend."

"She seems to be more than a friend." Conner muttered. M'Gann nudged him. _**Dude**_. Wally thought at Conner. _**Not cool**_.

"She's-" His breath caught again. "Just a friend. Just a friend." He repeated.

The team heard sounds and looked through the glass that separated the waiting room from the hospital area. The girl was waking up. Rob was through the doors before any of them could move. But the rest of the team wasn't far behind. Even Kaldur was in the room. The girl opened her eyes. Then she screamed.


End file.
